


Sunny Side Up

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Little traditions carry a lot of weight over time.  (01/16/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Drabble. Written for fanfic100, Prompt 056. Breakfast.  
  
Beta'd by the lovely mareel.  


* * *

So normal. 

Eggs, juice, the good silverware, a bit of toast... it never felt like too much to do. Poached, scrambled, over easy (never runny), all ways to make a simple thing special. That's how it started, and continued, stealing time alone in semi-public, once a month--making rounds through senior and junior officers, meticulously scheduled tedious moments of not him across the table, to reach another anticipated morning of knowing smiles and open touches when the steward left. Never taken for granted. 

Then, or now. 

Malcolm's smile shone like the morning sun through their window. 

"Breakfast in bed again, love?" 

So very normal. 

~the end~


End file.
